


No

by bitofageek



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ending Fix, FUCK endgame, Gen, Infinity Stones are done with Thanos' Shit, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Screw You Marvel, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: The Soul Stone has a kind of sentience.The Mind Stone as well.The Time Stone works with its Guardian.Thanos may have a tool to enable him to use Them... but what if they don't like to be used without permission?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

The battle on Titan waged on - it felt like forever but moved at a frenetic pace. 

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme uses the magic of the Mirror Dimension, the heat of the Seven Suns of Cinnibus, even conjuring dozens of copies of himself to distract and attack Thanos to no avail. Thanos grabs him by the throat, ripping the Eye of Agamotto from Strange's neck and crushing the stone in his hand - a fake! Thanos thows the Sorcerer Supreme aside, rendering him unconscious. 

Iron Man, extremely pissed from having a MOON thrown at him, launches a clamp onto the Gauntlet to hold it open,

_"You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it."_

Thanos, voice echoing, focuses his attention on Tony, "Stark."

Tony replies, disturbed, "You know me?"

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge." Thanos replies cryptically.

Tony, who is completely done with this shit, engages rockets, "My only curse is _you_."

The rockets explode on target, while Iron Man, single boot jet engaged, pile-drives into Thanos; he anchors himself before turning his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, blasting Thanos into the wall behind him. Thanos recovers quickly and rips off Iron Man's helmet, punching him before the nanites are able to fully reform the helmet, knocking him meters away. 

_the fight rages;_

_with every contact the Gauntlet makes with Iron Man, the stones pulse_

_their flickering light bearing no relation to the attacks Thanos launches against him._

Thanos furiously rips the clamp from the gauntlet, and uses the Power stone to attack Tony. Tony forms a shield, but is driven farther back by the incredible force of the Power stone. Tony launces another attack, piggybacking on the force from the Power stone to add to his own thrust, kicking Thanos and using his boot as a clamp to pin the Gauntlet down. Iron Man slams his gauntlet-battering-ram into Thanos' face, drawing blood. 

"All that for a drop of blood." says Thanos, panting, bravado ever-present. 

_A drop of blood, drawn by a Terran, fighting to protect the universe_

Thanos smiles, full of anger and malice, punching Iron Man who pinwheels through the air. Thanos looms over him, beating him mercilessly with his fists. Iron man tries to block the blows, but Thanos' attack is unceasing. Thanos blasts Tony's midsection with the Power stone, blocking the nanites' ability to reform the armor fully. 

_The Stones have had contact with many life forms_

_They are touchstones of creation at heart_

Iron Man doesn't give up, struggling to one knee, firing one repulsor at the approaching Titan; he climbs to his feet, adding the other repulsor to the attack, but it's easily deflected by the Gauntlet. Within arms reach of Iron Man, Thanos backhands Tony's helmet completely off.

Tony tries to block the incoming blows from Thanos, who grabs his arm and holds it above his head. Desperate, Tony uses the nanites to morph his other glove into a short sword - Thanos catches it, snaps it off and thrusts it into Tony's side. Thanos uses the sword to push Tony back, forcing him to the ground, placing his hand on Tony's head in a mockery of comfort. 

_Time moves differently for the Stones_

_Infinity is their playground_

_The universe is their home_

Thanos continues to posture, arrogantly parading his victory in front of the bruised and bleeding Iron Man. He curls his gauntleted hand into a fist, reaching again to exercise power over the Stones to take the life of the only person to draw blood from him in a fight.

Before Thanos can strike, the Sorcerer Supreme offers the Time stone in exchange for Iron Man's life, despite Tony's protests. The Stone floats from its hiding place into Thanos' hand, and Thanos drops it into position in the Gauntlet, triumphantly proclaiming, "One to go".

_What happens next takes a lifetime_

_and a nano-second_

With every hit, grapple, attack in this fight, the Stones have “tasted” Tony. 

Anthony Edward Stark, out of all the creatures in the vastness of the universe, has had contact with **Mind** , **Space** , and **Time.** He has _created **Souls**_. With the **Power** of creation, he molds **Reality**. **Time** , thanks to Strange's desperate move to save the universe, _knows_ Tony - over 14 million variations of one man dedicated to saving the world.

The Stones can feel Tony’s desperation to stop the Mad Titan, to save the people Thanos destroyed; They know Tony doesn’t truly want to _use_ Them. He just wants to make things right again. 

So when Thanos, who has taken _every_ Stone by force, who has used their power to destroy, to bend and break and twist, to MANIPULATE Their power towards destructive ends...

They refuse.

 _ **Violently**_.

Thanos is expelled from the Gauntlet with explosive force, Stones arcing away, before the Gauntlet collapses in upon itself into a deformed hunk of metal. Thanos attempts to climb to his feet but stumbles as his body disintegrates into nothing, to the shock of everyone on Titan. 

_The Stones don't stop there. They refused the Titan._

_They Chose Iron Man and his vision of what could be._

Everyone who embraced Thanos' cause with true uncoerced passion loses what they gained under his reign.

The power of the Stones flows through the fighters on Titan, leaving their minds and bodies whole and healthy, much to their shock. Even more shocking is the appearance of Gamora among them, as if she'd been there all along. 

The Stones leave the gauntlet, damaged beyond all repair, recognizable as proof of Thanos’ defeat. 

And They continue to "make things right". 


	2. YES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent fluffy happy endings, because I said so, LOL!

The Power stone allows Peter to repair the Milano.

And since Tony - now that he doesn't have to fight a giant, purple, murderous grape, is about to explode into tiny-little-science-happy-pieces because - SPACESHIP TO EXPLORE, they choose to return to earth via the Guardians’ ship.

The Stones, being scarily efficient and unhindered by most natural laws, manifest the Asgardian ship, the Statesman, in Titan’s orbit, with Heimdall, Loki, and all of the remaining Asgardians onboard. The ships rendezvous and journey together to Earth. 

Meanwhile, on Earth, the battle just... stops. Thanos' army dissolves, ships and all.

Wakandan fighters, Wakandan lands scarred by battle, are healed. 

Vision is able to explain, thanks to the Mind stone's connection with its "siblings" 

In a surprisingly short time, the Milano and the Statesman arrive in Wakanda and receive a heroes welcome. Thor, of course, cries, and (surprisingly) Loki lets himself be hugged. Any protests the former Avengers have towards Loki is squashed by Bruce and the Asgardians, who saw him give his life to save them. No one is more surprised by this than Loki.

Tony reunites with Rhodes, hugs Vision, and is kinda dragged into a mutual geek-out with Shuri and Rocket because _**of course**_ they’d loose their minds sciencing with each other. 

Not much later, Shuri, Strange and Loki join together and are able to accelerate Rhodes natural healing abilities, which allows him to achieve a full recovery with time and physical therapy. 

The Guardians are given an open invitation to visit both Wakanda and any and all Stark properties.

Strange gives Tony, Rhodes, Vision, Thor and Loki a lift to NYC, leaving the Asgardian ship cloaked in orbit while diplomacy and immigration are dealt with. Of course, Norway is happy to assist, and the Asgardians are deeded land in Jotenheim National Park (which Loki finds hilarious now that he's accepted his origins). The brothers find the Representative Constitutional Monarchy of Norway appealing and implement it in their settlement. 

Loki and Strange train together at the Sanctum and Avengers compound; they function as on-call magic users for "big stuff". 

Bruce, Peter, Tony, Strange and Shuri geek out on the regular. Strange portals her in if she’s needed live at the compound.

Loki is occasionally invited for magic/science discussions and the level of snark is outrageous. 

For all intents and purposes, the Stones disbursed themselves throughout the universe, yet...

Tony, Vision, Strange and Loki are in Tony's workshop, focused deeply on the mainframe as the Bots hover nearby.

As Tony codes furiously fast, spirals of Amber, Green, Blue and Orange swirl through and around the mainframe and Vision.

At last power and light return to the room in a way that Tony hasn’t seen in years. 

“Hello Sir, I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, J” 

Everybody wins. 


End file.
